chicken_girlsfandomcom-20200213-history
Episode title
Monday is the 1st episode in the series. Synopsis The episode begins with childhood friends Rhyme and TK walking to their first day of school. They both have exciting things to look forward to on their first week of school, what with TK already making the swim team and Rhyme having dance team tryouts. Rhyme is fairly confident that she will make the team: there's three spots, and Rhyme has her two best friends, Quinn and Ellie, also trying out. Rhyme knows the dance captain well (she's Birdie, TK's older sister), and Birdie's best friend is Rooney, who is also Quinn's older sister. Ellie and Quinn are waiting for Rhyme to come (it's their tradition) when they run into Kayla, Ellie's new friend from the dance camp she attended over the summer. Kayla expresses her excitement to try out for the dance team, which upsets Quinn, since the spots are "supposed" to be for the Chicken Girls (the friendship name Ellie, Quinn, and Rhyme made for themselves). Ellie, on the other hand, remains positive, and says that maybe a fourth spot will open up. The bell rings, and Quinn leaves, ruining the tradition since Rhyme was late. Ellie and Kayla talk about about Ellie's current crush, Henry, who Kayla turns out to know as a family friend. Henry used to date Rooney, but they broke up over the summer, leaving Henry single. Ellie and Kayla end up leaving to go to class without Rhyme. Quinn starts to hang out with her older sister's group of friends, who happen to be popular. Birdie is obviously upset about this, considering Quinn is younger than them, but she lets her stay when's Rooney says she's cool, and has been helping her out a lot since the Henry break-up. When Rhyme and TK end up getting to school, Quinn and Ellie aren't there for her, which makes Rhyme upset. She gets to class, and it turns out they all have homeroom together. When asked why she was so late, Rhyme says that TK was walking slowly, which makes Quinn accuse her of dating TK. Rhyme quickly shuts the rumor down. When Ellie brings up Kayla, the three of them start to seriously worry about the dance team. Cast Main Cast * Annie Leblanc as Rhyme * Hayden Summerall as T.K. * Brooke Butler as Ellie * Riley Lewis as Quinn * Dylan Conrique as Kayla * Mads Lewis as Birdie * Indiana Massara as Rooney Recurring Cast * Greg Marks as Henry Trivia * This is the 1st episode of Chicken Girls. * This marks the 1st appearances of Rhyme, T.K., Ellie, Quinn, Kayla, Birdie, Rooney, and Henry * This is the shortest episode of Chicken Girls to date. The episode is five minutes long. * This is the the first appearance of Rhyme, TK, Quinn, Ellie, Kayla, Birdie, Rooney, and Henry. * This episode never made it clear that TK and Birdie are siblings, since they never had a scene together. * This is the first appearance of Attaway High. | |[[Category:Episodes]]||}}